Young and Menace
by C.Hodges
Summary: Les chasseurs sont partout, prêts à tout. Scott pense que Chris Argent et sa famille ne sont que les seuls. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne beaucoup plus proche fera tout son possible pour détruire l'Alpha et son bêta. Durant ce temps, Stiles est pris au piège dans ce nouvel aspect du monde, découvrant qu'il le côtoie depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pense. de S01 à S03A
1. Chapter 1 The Bite

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand le shérif Stilinski fut appelé, Stiles avait tout écouté attendant que son père prenne de l'avance pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il récupéra ses clés de voiture et descendit, sifflant. Il continua de siffler un moment avant de se rendre compte que personne ne répondrait. Son père avait pris Cassidy avec lui, ce qui veut dire que toutes les équipes de recherches étaient sur le coup.

Il se flagella mentalement un court instant avant de sortir, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Il démarra sa Jeep, qui commençait à avoir besoin de réparation, et partit en direction du seul endroit où il pourra trouver de l'aide.

Sur le chemin, il appela son complice de toujours qui, semblerait-il, avait décidé de ne pas répondre à son téléphone.

Bon il ne cachera pas que la monter sur la véranda des McCalls fut périlleuse, surtout quand son meilleur ami l'accueillit avec une batte de baseball. Enfin, maintenant il était en sécurité dans sa voiture avec ce dernier, Stiles le mena jusqu'à une des entrées de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

"Stiles, tu te rends compte que Cassidy est avec eux ? En trois secondes ont se fait repérer et embarquer pour tes conneries." Râla Scott alors qu'il essayait de rattraper son ami qui avançait trop vite pour lui. " Tu ne penses pas que celui atteint d'asthme sévère devrait prendre la lampe torche ?"

Stiles l'interpella avant de se coucher sur le sol, observant la section de recherche fouiller les bois. Au vu de l'excitation des bêtes, il devait y avoir quelque chose plus loin. L'hyperactif se leva d'un bond, commandant à son ami de la suivre, Scott ne réussit pas à le rattraper, l'appelant plusieurs fois qu'il ralentisse. Stiles se stoppa, cherchant dans la pénombre son ami mais il ne distinguait rien.

Un aboiement le surpris ce qui le fit glisser sur le sol tapis de feuille humide, une masse de poils noir lui sauta dessus, lui léchant intégralement le visage. Le lycéen essaya de se dégager de cette masse mais il en avait pas le force.

" Ne bougez pas !" Hurla un des officiers braquant sa lumière sur lui, la masse grogna légèrement avant qu'un sifflement retentisse. À ce signal, la boule de poil se leva, permettant au jeune homme de se lever.

" Du calme, du calme." Soupire une voix forte. "Ce voyou est à moi." Le shérif se rapprocha du groupe, flattant la tête du chien qui avait plaqué Stiles à terre. " Bon chien."

" Comment ça va papa ?" Demanda Stiles en mettant une main devant ses yeux, les officiers n'avaient toujours pas baisser leur lumière et continuait de l'éblouir.

" Alors comme ça tu écoutes tous mes appels ?" C'était plus une constatation qu'une question en fait, et ça Stiles le savait très bien.

" Non" soupira Stiles avant de continuer " pas les ennuyants."

" Où est ton fidèle complice ?"

"Qui ? Scott ?" Demanda faussement l'hyperactif, reprenant une grande inspiration. Il connaissait la réponse, son deuxième complice habituel l'avait lâchement abandonné et se retournait maintenant contre lui. " Scott est chez lui, il voulait être en forme pour l'entraînement de demain. Il n'y a que moi. Dans la forêt. Seul." Finit-il un peu essoufflé par son mensonge.

Noah n'étant pas convaincu par son fils, commença à appeler plusieurs fois Scott, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il finit par se concentrer sur son fils.

"Alors jeune homme, je te ramène à ta voiture et on va avoir une petite discussion sur ce qu'on appelle 'une atteinte à la vie privée'." Expliqua le shérif en saisissant son fils par la nuque et le tirer avec lui vers sa voiture. Le chien tranquillement assis à côté d'eux les suivit, battant joyeusement de la queue sur le chemin.

Stiles râla un moment après que son père soit parti, comme punition il devra s'occuper de Cassidy le reste du mois.

"Non mais se faire engueuler comme un môme, tu te rends compte ! Heureusement que personne n'a vu ça, à part toi." Il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour observer la tache noire sur sa banquette arrière. "Et maintenant je dois m'occuper de toi."

Il y eut juste un léger jappement, comme une approbation avant que le jeune homme ne démarre sa voiture. Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, quelque chose sur le fait que d'être un chien était vraiment la belle vie.

Le lendemain fut dur pour le jeune homme, il s'était préparé à se lever tôt, partir tôt pour avoir le temps de discuter avec Scott d'hier soir avant de commencer les cours, mais il semblerait que dans ce processus il est oublié d'allumer son réveil ce qui lui valut de se faire réveiller par Cassidy. Le chien adorait lui sauter sur le ventre depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et Stiles était sûr que son père l'avait dressé pour faire ça à chaque fois que le shérif le lui demandait.

Quand il arriva sur le parking du lycée, il fut surpris de s'y retrouver autant en avance, il n'y avait presque personne. Le brun se demanda si tout cela n'était un coup monté de son père mais saisit cette chance pour regarder les personnes autour de lui.

Son regard whisky fut attiré par une silhouette inconnue en bas des marches, une jeune femme se trouvait là, debout, droite comme un piquet. Les bras croisés contre son poitrail tenaient contre elle des gros cahiers de notes.

Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détailler, observant la jeune brune sous toute les couture. Les cheveux noir ébène de la jeune femme étaient retenu en un chignon orné d'un serre-tête brillant, il était trop loin pour voir les motifs mais ils reflétaient le soleil dans elle bougeait légèrement la tête. Le visage de la jeune femme gardait ses airs de poupins, de petite fille, le seul détail colorer sur le visage pâle était les lèvres d'un rouge sang légèrement dérangeant. Le cou gracile de la jeune femme était orné de deux colliers, un ras-cou noir avec quelque chose de clair au milieu, il fallait qu'il se rapproche, et une fois un peu plus près il pouvait voir presque tous les détails de la tenue, au milieu du ras-cou il y avait une pierre d'un bleu ciel étrange, et le deuxième collier était une chaîne avec à son extrémité un pendentif gothique, un cœur avec une pierre rougeâtre en son centre, surmontée d'un crâne. Des petites chaînettes avec à leur bout de minuscules goutte rouge pendait depuis le cœur. L'hyperactif trouva le choix des deux bijoux assez étranges, trop habituer au style banal des autres filles du lycée.

La robe à volant qu'elle portait était peu banal, elle était bleue et noire parsemer de motif fleuris d'un bleu plus clair, comme celui de son collier, la veste d'un marron fauve empêchait de voir les épaules mais il entrevoyait comme un motif damier sur le début du col. Stiles fini de la détailler en voyant les petites chaussures de ville verte et noire, ainsi que le sac usé en cuir noir avec des broderies de fleurs roses. La mémoire du brun marcha vive allure en se concentrant sur le visage de la jeune femme qui elle aussi le regardait, un air méfiant peint sur le visage.

"Lauren ?" Le murmure passa inaperçu, la jeune femme saisit son sac en vitesse et lança un dernier regard. Stiles s'avança rapidement, lui saisissant le bras. "Lauren Miller ? Tu es bien Lauren ?"

La jeune femme se retourna, intriguée ce que Stiles trouva normal après tout, qui ne le serait pas après que quelqu'un vous interpelle par votre prénom.

"C'est moi, Stiles Stilinski, on était au collège ensemble !" Malgré le sourire du châtain et toute sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme ne sembla pas le reconnaitre. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle cherchait au plus profond de sa mémoire, l'hyperactif voulu abandonner mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour couper court, une exclamation sortit des lèvres sanguines de la jeune femme, accompagnant un énorme sourire qui lui mangea tout le visage.

"Stiles ! Je me souviens ! Tu traînais toujours avec … Scott McCalls !" Elle eut un rire, surement en se remémorant un souvenir. " Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Ça doit faire…"

" Bien depuis la cinquième ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que ta mère et toi étaient partis à Seattle ?"

"On n'a pas réussi à s'intégrer là-bas et la boîte dans laquelle ma mère bossait à couler, tragique mais du coup on est rentrée."

"Oh, cool ! J'espère que ta mère retrouvera du travail ! J'adorais ces pâtisseries quand le café du centre était toujours ouvert."

"Oh, je te vois venir Stilinski !" La jeune femme posa ses poings sur ses hanches, une moue mécontente afficher sur le visage puis elle finit par légèrement sourire avec un clin d'œil. "Tu auras le droit à tes pâtisseries gratuites"

Le sous-entendu de la jeune femme fit sourire son camarade, elle le salua rapidement, prétextant de devoir aller au secrétariat déposer ses papiers, avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Il la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Scott qui arrivait vers lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

" C'était qui avec toi ?"

"Lauren Miller ! Elle est de retour en ville avec sa mère ! À nous les pâtisseries gratuites et les cafés à gogo !" S'extasia Stiles en faisant une mini-danse de la joie que son meilleur ami coupa en soupirant.

"Mec, sérieusement, faut que je te montre un truc." Commença Scott en levant son tee-shirt où se trouvait un énorme pansement.

Aucun des deux ne virent la jeune femme en haut des escaliers qui les fixaient, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Elle finit par continuer son chemin, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au secrétariat, elle sortit une enveloppe brune de son sac, observant les mots inscrit dessus.

" Mademoiselle Lauren Campbell Miller."

Lauren posa son regard presque translucide sur la femme qui lui faisait face, elle tendit l'enveloppe que la secrétaire ouvrit rapidement en regardant les papiers à l'intérieur.

"Vous n'avez pas mis votre mère comme personne à prévenir en cas de problème ?"

"Non, elle ne pourra pas se déplacer, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne risque pas de m'arriver grand-chose."

Après cette phrase elle sortit de l'aile administrative, suivant son emploi du temps. Selon ce dernier elle avait cours de littérature, une grimace prit place sur son visage en voyant la classe. Stiles la remarqua immédiatement mais ses yeux turquoise se posèrent sur Scott, l'observant un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Le prof commença à faire un petit discours sur les évènements de la veille, au sujet de la découverte du demi-corps. La jeune femme en avait entendu parler vaguement, à la radio, ce matin en allant en cours.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Scott et Stiles se regarder, le fils du shérif avait simplement hausser les épaules comme signe d'incompréhension. Une fois son petit discours fait, il saisit la feuille sur son bureau pour commencer son cours mais fut coupé par un homme grand, la peau foncée qui ouvrit la porte de la salle et laissa entrer une jeune femme, brune les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Elle fuyait le regard de la classe ce qui était compréhensible, après tout personne n'aimait attirer l'attention de cette façon le premier jour.

" Je vous présente Allison Argent, j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil" Il salua rapidement le professeur avant de partir de la salle, laissant le loisir à Allison de s'installer derrière Scott, seul siège libre de la salle.

Le cours continua, la métamorphose de Kafka était le sujet du cours de littérature, un sujet étrange mais qui semblait tellement approprié à ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est pas l'homme qui change … C'est le monde." marmonna-t-elle regardant vaguement la feuille blanche devant elle. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, à quoi bon, le contrôle serait sur une analyse d'un morceau, pas besoin de savoir quel problème a eu l'auteur durant son enfance ou même sa vie."Ça sert à rien"

"Vous voulez nous faire partager votre point de vue sur la question du rejet mademoiselle … Campbell ?"

Elle pensait avoir été discrète mais la voilà dans le collimateur du prof. Elle inspira et essaya de composer rapidement une idée, hors de question de passer pour une idiote dès le premier cours. Elle vit le regard de Scott, elle ne portait plus le même nom, Campbell était celui de son père qui les avait abandonné elle et sa mère et envers qui Lauren tenait une rancune tenace.

" Le rejet est ce que l'homme fait le mieux, on ne peut pas vraiment s'en cacher, il suffit qu'une personne soit légèrement différente pour que presque toute la société la bannisse"

"Cette vision est particulièrement dur, on ne peut pas dire que toute la société rejette."

"D'où la nuance du presque monsieur, mais avouez le, dans ce livre, Samsa se transforme du jour au lendemain. Il est souvent dit que le lien du sang est plus fort que l'apparence mais, sa famille le rejette dès qu'elle découvre la vérité, personne ne veut de lui et il finit par mourir dans la solitude et l'oubli. Je suis sûr qu'une partie de nous aurait réagi de la même manière."

"Et pourquoi cela à votre avis ?"

"Parce que l'humain a peur du changement." Finit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jouant nerveusement avec le collier autour de son cou.

Le professeur remercia son intervention, mais la trouvant erroné par ses propres convictions, elle était partie beaucoup trop loin du texte pour lui. Il ne lui fit plus aucune remarque durant le reste de la classe.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement, et pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Lauren s'appuya sur son casier pour écouter les conversations alentour, alors comme ça il y avait une soirée prévue prochainement, pas que cela l'intéressait mais, il était toujours bon de savoir. Scott et Stiles était en grande discussion non loin d'elle, pas vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant. Non ses yeux étaient attirés par un autre groupe, beaucoup plus étrange. Allison, la nouvelle, Lydia, La diva du lycée et Jackson, Capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Elle s'était renseigné la veille sur les relations à avoir dans l'établissement et elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment aimer cette année.

Comme à peu près toutes les personnes ayant du temps libre, elle s'était déplacée vers le terrain de Lacrosse, observant l'entraînement. C'était étrange de voir Scott là debout sur le terrain, elle se souvenait que le brun était asthmatique, quelque chose qui posait problème, Stiles étant un Hyperactif, qui ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de 5 minutes, entraînait toujours Scott dans des aventures rocambolesque qui se finissait la plupart du temps par un Scott a bout de souffle.

Mais elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'il s'en sortait très bien, même trop bien. Elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait aperçu ce matin n'était que son imagination et qu'au cours de son absence, quelqu'un avant trouver le remède, impossible, à l'asthme.

Stiles suivait son meilleur ami à travers les bois, la laisse de Cassidy dans la main alors que cette dernière gambadait entre les arbres, se roulant dans humus. Le châtain savait déjà qu'il allait devoir la doucher, la puanteur des feuilles en décomposition accrochait particulièrement bien les poils du groenendael.

" Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, je veux dire, c'est comme si j'avais eu tout le temps de rattraper les balles. Et n'y a pas que ça." Scott fit une légère pause le temps de passer au-dessus d'une branche. " Je peux entendre des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre, je sens des trucs aussi."

"Sentir des choses ? Comme quoi ?" Demanda Stiles avant de siffler pour rappeler l'animal qui partait trop loin pour lui.

" Comme le chewing-gum à la menthe dans ta poche et ce que Cassidy a trouvé ce midi dans ta poubelle." Plaisanta Scott, regardant la magnifique bête se poser un moment à côté d'eux.

"Je n'ai pas -" Il chercha dans ses poches avant de se rendre compte que si, il avait bien un chewing-gum goût menthe dans ses poches. " Et ça a commencé par une morsure ?"

" Et si c'était une infection ? Et si c'était mon corps qui produisait de l'adrénaline avant de passer en état de choc ? Je savais que j'aurais dû aller à l'hôpital." Soupira Scott, le chien de berger le fixa un moment avant d'aboyer joyeusement en se jetant sur une branche. Le brun cru un instant sentir de la pitié émaner de l'animal, comme si elle comprenait la situation.

" Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une infection particulière." Réfléchit Stiles, essayant de cacher le sourire narquois qui voulait s'afficher sur son visage.

" Sérieusement ?" Scott commença à paniquer légèrement, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être.

" Tous les symptômes sont réunis, je crois que ça s'appelle… Lycanthropie" Stiles commençait déjà à rire intérieurement.

" C'est quoi ? C'est mauvais ? Ça semble mauvais." Scott commençait vraiment à stresser.

" Oh, ça l'est, mais seulement une fois par mois."

"Une fois par mois ?"

" Lors de la pleine lune." Et là, Stiles ne put cacher son sourire, sachant que son ami était tombé dans le panneau. Il imita le loup pour plus d'effet et vit le visage de son ami se renfrogner.

"Tu es vraiment con" grogna Scott, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire mener en bateau.

" Eh ! Tu es celui qui a entendu un loup hurler."

Scott soupira, il savait bien que le châtain ne le croyait pas. Après tout, les loups sont éteints en Californie, Stiles et lui avait vérifié avant de partir et jamais un loup ne faisait autant de chemin, seul et sans but.

" Arrête, si ça se trouve il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi."

"Oui ! Tu es un loup-garou !" Au vu du regard de son meilleur ami, il arrêta sa plaisanterie et fronça les sourcils. " Ok, d'accord je plaisante, mais bon si tu me vois en cours de science fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi, c'est la pleine lune."

Après une longue marche, Scott fini par s'arrêter, observant autour de lui. Il était sûr que c'était ici qu'il avait vu le corps, il pouvait sentir une odeur morbide.

" Je te promets que c'était ici, le corps était juste là." Il pointa un endroit ou l'humus avait été légèrement retourné. Il vit du coin de l'œil Cassidy mettre la truffe au sol et renifler, se faisant un périmètre de recherche imaginaire. " Le cerf à débouler et j'ai lâché mon inhalateur."

"Peut-être que le tueur à déplacer le corps ?" Proposa Stiles, regardant Scott faire des gestes dans tous les sens pour trouver son inhalateur.

"S'il l'a fait, j'espère qu'il a laissé mon inhalateur, ce n'est pas donné ce truc."

Le châtain haussa les épaules, un grognement attira son attention. Cassidy se trouvait non loin de lui, les babines retroussées, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et le regard rivé sur une forme plus loin. Stiles tapota l'épaule du brun pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Devant eux se tenait un homme, légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, le visage dur. Ses yeux clairs fixaient le trio d'un regard froid. Il ne se semblait pas déstabilisé par la chienne qui continuait de mélanger grognement et aboiement, prête à sauter sur l'inconnu en cas de geste suspect.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda le ténébreux, en voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne répondrait ni ne calmerai le chien, il continua. " C'est une propriété privée."

" Désolé, on ne savait pas." Stiles répondit mais vit bien que l'homme ne le regardait même pas, fixant son ami avant tant d'instance que c'en était dérangeant. Il siffla pour rappeler Cassidy, la chienne était capable de tenter quelque chose si elle sentait un danger.

"On cherchait quelque chose, on ne va pas plus vous déranger." Scott se tourna après à partir, mais il vit du coin de l'œil un objet arriver dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et en ouvrant son poing, il découvrit son inhalateur. Quand il se retourna pour voir le brun, il vit qu'il était déjà parti. " On y va, je dois aller bosser."

" Mec ! C'était Derek Hale. Tu te souviens ? Il est seulement quelques années de plus que nous." Il raccrocha la laisse au collier de son chien et démarra la marche.

"Me souvenir de quoi ?"

"Sa famille, ils sont tous mort dans un incendie y'a quoi, presque 10 ans." Il leva les yeux vers le ciel dans sa réflexion, s'apercevant que l'après-midi était bien avancé et que le ciel se couvrait.

"Je me demande pourquoi il est revenu." Marmonna Scott en regardant ce qu'il se trouvait dans sa main.

"Allez, tu dois aller travailler et moi je dois emmener Cassidy au poste avec moi." Soupira Stiles, tirant Cassidy qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle fixait l'endroit où se tenait le Hale juste avant.


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

**Bonjour !**

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! j'avance doucement dans l'écriture mais ne vous en faite pas, je vais faire mon maximum pour poster au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que vous apprécier Cassidy et Lauren ;) Je vous ai cacher une référence à une autre série dans le chapitre enfin caché est un grand mot.

J'espère que les petites modification de l'histoire ne gâcheront pas la compréhension des différentes situations.

Disclaimer : je ne possède que Lauren et Cassidy, les autres personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Stiles se gara devant le bureau du shérif, la Jeep émit un bruit étrange avant que le moteur se coupe. Le châtain profita de la tranquillité présente dans l'habitacle de la voiture pour souffler. Scott l'inquiétait, toute cette affaire de demi corps l'intriguait mais surtout, Cassidy lui faisait peur. La chienne était assise à côté de lui, droite comme lors des entraînements de la police qu'elle avait subis après son arrivée à la maison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir avec autant de hargne que devant le Hale.

"Je suis sûr que je me fais des idées." Il sortit de la voiture, faisant signe au chien de descendre, mais elle ne bougea pas, les oreilles en avant comme si elle guettait quelque chose. "Cassidy au pied !"

L'ordre ne fit pas mouche, l'animal ne fit que tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux marron brillaient, et pourtant la lumière n'était pas assez forte pour avoir ce genre d'effet. Après un court instant ou aucun d'eux deux ne bougèrent, le chien fini par sortir. Stiles, encore perturbé par ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, saisit la laisse et se laissa guider par le chien vers le bureau de son père. Il était sûr d'avoir vu les yeux de son chien devenir bleu électrique.

La nuit fut courte, pour tous. Scott raconta sa petite virée nocturne à son meilleur, mais évita de parler de ce qu'il avait vu, cette énorme bête noire n'avait rien d'un loup, ou d'un quelconque animal. Sa confrontation avec Jackson ne lui avait pas fait perdre son envie de jouer en première ligne.

Le match de sélection arriva bien trop vite pour Stiles, il avait entendu son père parler des résultats de la scientifique, les poils étaient d'origine animal et surtout lupin. Son cerveau commença à tout assimiler, tous les changements et amélioration que Scott semblait montrer depuis la fameuse morsure.

Il arriva à le rattraper juste avant qu'il entre sur le terrain.

"Scott attend ! Faut que je te dise quelque chose." Stiles essouffler, attrapa le bras de son ami, l'arrêtant.

"Stiles, c'est le match de sélection, ça ne peut pas attendre ?" L'agacement de Scott était bien visible, renfrognant son ami.

" Écoutes, j'ai entendu mon père au téléphone, les résultats sont revenus de Los Angeles, ils ont trouvé des poils d'animaux sur le corps."

"Stiles je dois y aller"

"Tu ne vas pas croire de quel animal c'était –" Scott partit avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase, son casque sur la tête. "C'était des poils de loup." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la pelouse, une silhouette observait. Son regard fixé sur les joueurs, elle semblait chercher quelques choses dans cet amas de jeunes hommes avec les hormones en pleine ébullition. Les bras croiser contre son poitrail, cette ombre inconnue resta tout le long du match, devenant témoin du succès de Scott.

" Tu ne devrais pas être ici." La voix basse et légèrement menaçante ne fit pas sursauter l'inconnu, il tourna juste légèrement la tête pour voir qui s'était approché. Lauren se tenait droite, les cheveux ébènes lâchés dans son dos, le maquillage léger et une tenue des plus simple. " Retourne chez toi ou disparait."

"Il est rare de te voir aussi hostile Reny." La moquerie présente dans le ton fit se tendre la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils.

" Derek." La menace était toujours présente, Lauren glissa sa main dans son sac. Le ténébreux lui fit face, lui montrant qu'il avait toute son attention et surtout, de ne rien tenter contre lui.

"Tu n'as aucun droit ici, ne crois pas que je vais t'écouter juste parce que tu me menaces." Il montra les crocs, ses yeux lupins luisant de leur couleur bleue électrique.

D'un geste, la jeune brune se retrouva à pointer un colt vers Derek. Le loup pouvait sentir la peur de la jeune femme sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Lauren essayait de paraitre sereine et prête à tout mais le Hale voyait et sentait très bien que la façade était en train de se fissurer. Il finit par faire demi-tours et partir, laissant la jeune femme seul non loin du terrain ou le match de sélection venait tout juste de se finir. Elle émit un grognement avant de ranger rapidement son arme et d'arranger machinalement sa tenue et ses cheveux.

Elle regagna l'enceinte du lycée, déposant son sac dans son casier et cachant bien son colt. Si quelqu'un la voyait avec, elle allait avoir de sérieux problèmes ce qui, pour sa mission allait être une catastrophe. Alors qu'elle fermait son casier, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, signalant un appel. Elle décrocha rapidement, regardant à peine le numéro afficher sur l'écran.

"Campbell."

" Bonjour à toi aussi Lauren. C'est Bobby Singer."

"Bobby, c'est rare d'avoir de tes nouvelles, il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec moi depuis la situation avec, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, des vampires." Elle murmurait, et même dans son murmure, sa colère transperçait l'air.

" Je ne suis pas là pour remettre ça sur le tapis. On a un problème et j'aimerai faire un échange de service."

" Ok, je t'écoute."

" Je sais que ton père, que Dieu garde son âme, a fait beaucoup de théologie durant ses chasses. Lorsque tu as repris le flambeau, as-tu trouvé quelque chose sur ce qu'on appelle les Léviathans ?"

" Parlez de ça au téléphone est dangereux, mais je dois avoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Je regarderai plus tard." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, vérifiant que personne n'était susceptible d'entendre le reste de la conversation. " En échange je veux que tu empêches tes deux guignols de s'approcher de mon territoire de chasse."

" Tu pourras pas t'en occuper seule ! Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine qui ne connait pas encore toutes les ficelles et les dangers de ce métier, si s'en était un."

" Écoutes moi vieux shnock, mon père est mort en protégeant et suivant le code d'honneur que ma famille à toujours suivit ! Je ne laisserais pas ceux qui ont failli causer l'apocalypse se mêler de mes affaires." Elle souffla, passant une main sur son visage, reprenant son calme." Je te rappelle dès que j'ai des informations."

Lauren raccrocha avant de s'appuyer contre son casier, si les deux frères débarquaient ici, ça serait une véritable guerre et surtout un gigantesque massacre. La sonnerie, dernière de la journée, fit sursauter la jeune femme, la coupant dans ses pensées et surtout lui rappelant qu'elle avait d'autre chose à faire avant la fin de la journée.

Pour Stiles, sa fin de journée et sa nuit fut utilisé pour ses recherches. L'état de Scott l'inquiétait plus que d'habitude, surtout depuis la magnifique démonstration de Lacrosse. Son père ne s'était pas inquiéter qu'il ne se couche pas mais il fut surpris de voir Cassidy entrer dans sa chambre vers trois heures du matin, habituellement, la chienne dormait dans la chambre de son père, au pied du lit.

" Il ronfle trop fort Cassidy ?" Plaisanta le châtain avant de reprendre son investigation. Plus il fouillait et plus la panique s'emparait de lui. Les légendes et contes ne semblait plus aussi absurde et fantaisiste qu'il le pensait.

Après une nuit et beaucoup d'Adderall, Stiles fini par compléter ses recherches. Cassidy était restée toute la nuit avec lui, faisant de temps à autre des allers-retours vers la cuisine, surement pour manger ou boire. La chienne était extrêmement loyale envers son père, son apprentissage y était pour beaucoup mais le jeune homme avait l'impression que l'animal avait l'air particulièrement protectrice envers lui. Stiles avait l'impression de ne plus savoir depuis combien de temps Cassidy vivait ici, des années, des jours ou des décennies ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés mais quand il regardait les photos, il ne la voyait pas, sauf sur celle qui datait de moins de 2 ans.

Ce fut quand Scott toqua à sa porte qu'il sortit de ses pensées, se jetant sur le panneau de bois pour ouvrir à son meilleur ami.

"Entre, tu dois voir ça. J'ai tout lu, les livres, les sites et toutes les informations que je pouvais trouver." Déclara Stiles en saisissant les feuilles qu'il avait imprimées tout au long de la nuit. Cassidy les observait coucher sur le lit, elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête, posée sur ses pattes antérieures, quand Scott était entré.

" Tu as pris combien d'Adderall ?" Demanda Scott un peu taquin mais surtout impressionné.

"Beaucoup mais ce n'est pas important ! Juste écoute ce que j'ai trouvé."

" C'est à propos du corps ? Ils ont trouvé qui a fait ça."

" Non, l'enquête est toujours en cours. Ils interrogent tout le monde, même Derek Hale." Soupira le brun, regardant vaguement ses notes.

"Le mec dans la forêt ?"

"Oui mais là n'est pas le problème !" La voix claqua, Stiles commençait à perdre peu à peu patience.

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

" Tu te souviens de la blague de l'autre jour ?" Il soupira, levant les yeux vers son ami, dépité. " C'est plus une blague. Le loup, la morsure dans les bois. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches et, tu sais pourquoi les loups hurle ?"

"Je devrais ?" La perplexité de Scott était visible, mais aussi son exaspération. Du coup de l'œil, le "loup-garou" vit Cassidy se relever et descendre du lit pour venir se caler contre la jambe de Stiles, demandant un peu d'attention. Scott fronça le nez quand une odeur âcre chatouilla ses narines, une odeur de peur et d'angoisse venant directement du chien.

"C'est un signal, quand un loup se retrouve seul, il hurle pour indiquer sa position au reste de la meute. Alors si tu as entendu un hurlement, cela veut dire qu'il y en a d'autre, voir toute une meute."

"Une meute de loup ?" L'odeur revient plus fortement, Stiles ne semblait pas la sentir car il ne réagit pas.

" Non, de loup-garou."

" Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire perdre mon temps avec ces conneries ? Je dois aller récupérer Allison dans une heure."

" Je t'ai vu sur le terrain Scott. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas juste incroyable, c'était impossible !" S'emporta l'hyperactif, son meilleur ami refusait de voir la vérité, bien qu'horrible dans un sens.

" C'était juste un bon tir." Scott essaya de relativiser mais la tension qui émanait de Stiles l'impacta aussi, le rendant de plus en plus agité.

" Non c'était un tir incroyable. Ta façon de bouger, la vitesse et tes réflexes, les gens ne peuvent pas soudainement évoluer comme ça en une nuit." Il se leva commençant à faire les cent pas, s'agitant de plus en plus. " Puis il y a aussi ton ouïe et ton odorat, et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'avais plus besoin de ton inhalateur. Tu ne l'as pas utilisé depuis cette nuit-là."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant, on en reparle demain okay ?" Ce n'était plus vraiment une question pour le brun, Stiles commençait à vraiment l'énerver avec toutes ses suppositions qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Dans toute cette agitation aucun des deux ne vit le chien partir, fuir la pièce discrètement. Le berger noir avait descendu l'escalier avant de se poster devant la porte, concentrer sur le battant de bois. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers les escaliers avant de trottiner vers la porte. Cassidy prit appuie sur ses pattes arrière et lança l'avant de son corps sur la poignée de porte, espérant l'ouvrir. La porte ne bougea pas, elle était surement fermée à clé. L'animal émit un grognement sourd avant de faire demi-tours, remontant rapidement les escaliers.

Quand Cassidy arriva dans la chambre, Scott avant plaqué Stiles contre le mur. Une colère écrasante émanait du jeune homme alors que son meilleur ami semblait totalement tétanisé. Le chien réagit, s'élançant vers Scott tout crocs dehors. Elle se stoppa quand il se tourna, donnant un grand coup dans la chaise avant de partir, s'excusant rapidement.

Stiles fut complètement choqué mais se reprit rapidement, s'accroupissant pour voir comment allait Cassidy.

"Bon chien." Il n'avait pu que dire ça, son regard était perturbé par la couleur des pupilles du chien. Bleu électrique.

La soirée de Lydia était un vrai succès, une grande partie des élèves du lycée était présente. Tous s'entassaient dans la maison, autours de la piscine et du bar. Scott était content de sa soirée, son rendez-vous se passait à la perfection et rien ne pouvais venir le gâcher, enfin l'image de Lydia et Jackson en train de se bécoter dans un coin l'avait un peu perturbé mais la présence d'Allison lui faisait un bien fou. Il fut surpris de voir Stiles, s'en voulant encore pour l'incident plus tôt mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la personne qui l'accompagnait. Lauren se tenait au côté du fils du shérif, un verre à la main mais surtout un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Elle portait un haut asymétrique blanc rayé de bleu clair, le côté gauche était pourvu d'une manche longue alors que le côté droit laissait son épaule à nu, un short taille-haute noir laissait voir ses jambes protéger par un fin collant noir. Les DOC Martins noire à lacets rouge donnait un peu de peps à cette tenue tout comme le maquillage marqué au niveau de ses yeux clairs. Scott avait toujours l'image de la jeune fille trop timide pour parler, trop distante pour s'attacher à quelqu'un, mais devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme consciente de tous ses atouts.

"Scott, Tout va bien ?" Allison le réveilla, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

" Oui, tout va bien excuse-moi."

La brune eut un tendre sourire, l'entrainant dans la danse avec plus d'entrain. Il ne vit pas les deux regards posés sur lui, celui de Lauren mais aussi de Derek, l'épiant plus loin. Tout s'accéléra quand l'effet de la lune l'affecta. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il déserta rapidement la fête laissant Allison seule dans l'allée.

" Allison." Appela une voix, l'adolescente se tourna. " Je suis Derek, un ami de Scott."

Plus loin, les clics d'un appareil photo se faisait entendre, Lauren se trouvait à quelques pas, prenant le couple en photo, surtout Derek, évitant de prendre une photo où ses yeux était visible, car elle connaissait la surbrillance qu'il créait sur la photo lorsqu'il reflétait la lumière

" Je te tiens Hale, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement." Elle rangea son appareil, entendant quelqu'un derrière elle. Stiles se tenait là, le regard interrogatif.

" Je viens de voir Scott partir précipitamment." Stiles soupira.

" Tu vas voir comment il va ?" Demanda Lauren, se tournant vers lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de t'inviter mais-"

" Je comprends, c'est ton meilleur ami, vas-y je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer." Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'enfonça dans la foule. Elle attendit un moment, observant Stiles partir et une fois son ami partit, elle s'enfonça dans la maison. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain inoccupée. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait caché un sac dans le meuble près de la porte. Elle le saisit et sortit ce qu'il contenait, des vêtements entièrement noirs ainsi qu'une caisse en métal de taille moyenne. Elle se changea, troquant ses vêtements de fête contre un slim, un pull à col roulé et une longue veste avec une grande capuche.

Elle sortit par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas être vu, le saut du premier étage fut rude mais elle se releva rapidement, elle abandonna son sac au pied d'un des arbres de la forêt, ne prenant que la caisse et continua sa route, laissant la végétation la cacher de la vue des autres invités. Elle rejoignit un petit groupe arrêter plus loin, tous armés.

" Argent." Elle salua le plus vieux, accordant un signe de tête aux autres.

" Campbell, bienvenue dans la partie." Il eut un léger sourire crispé avant de tendre une arme à la jeune fille. " Pas de Sniper aujourd'hui, on le fait à l'ancienne."

Si à l'ancienne il parlait d'arbalètes et de fusils ultra sophistiqués, la jeune femme ne dit pas non, laissant la caisse par terre pour saisir un semi-automatique que lui tendait un des chasseurs.

" J'ai repéré Hale, mais impossible de savoir qui est le bêta. L'alpha a forcément mordu cette nuit-là." Expliqua la jeune femme.

" On va surement les capturer tous les deux ce soir, il y a peu de chance que l'Alpha fasse une sortie." Sur ces paroles, Argent commença la marche indiquant aux autres chasseurs où se placer.

Lauren suivit le plus vieux, habituellement elle travaillait seule, faisant tout pour éviter les autres familles de chasseurs mais son père avant sa mort lui avait dit que si quelque chose arrivait, seul les Argents avait son entière confiance pour continuer la chasse. La brune les avait rencontrés que peu de fois, les croisant lors d'une chasse ou lors des "réunions" de chasseurs qui étaient de plus en plus rare. L'arme au poing, elle patientait, observant les bois paisibles, pour le moment.

La tranquillité du bois fut coupée par un hurlement canin. Il était impossible de savoir d'où il venait, le son ricochant entre les arbres. Mais soudain, Lauren ressentit un froid glacial, transperçant toutes les couches de vêtement qu'elle portait pour lui glacer le sang.

" Chris, Il y a quelque chose d'autre, de beaucoup plus gros." Murmura Lauren, resserrant sa prise sur son seul moyen de défense.

" Restons grouper, c'est surement l'Alpha."

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il avait tort mais un autre hurlement retenti la coupa. C'était définitivement plus gros que les loup-garous. Elle sentit un souffle chaud près d'elle, beaucoup trop proche. Elle tourna doucement la tête puis tout son corps pour faire face à une énorme bête. Les yeux luisant de cruauté la figèrent, le pelage aussi sombre que la nuit brillait sous la lumière de la lune mais surtout, ce n'était pas l'Alpha, non en aucun cas, la monstruosité qu'elle chassait ne ressemblait à ce qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Un énorme loup noir, la gueule grande ouverte, expulsant un souffle brulant et putride. Les yeux entièrement noirs reflétaient les pâles rayons de l'astre lunaire, fixé sur la jeune femme, l'animal émettait un grognement sourd. La gorge de la chasseuse était sèche et son cri était comme coincé dans sa gorge. Lentement, elle vit la créature disparaitre, s'effacer comme si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, un mirage. Mais pourtant, la chasseuse était pétrifiée, les autres c'étaient avancer vers leur proies mais elle, ses jambes refusait de faire le moindre mouvement, son cerveau était comme blanc, silencieux. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, léthargique. Et dans la nuit noire, un hurlement s'éleva, annonçant les évènements mortels qui allait bientôt se réaliser dans la ville de Beacon Hills


End file.
